Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring My Story
by AnnieRosethorn
Summary: Annie(me) finds herself in Middle-Earth to help destroy the Ring. Another of me in Middle-Earth, just this time I wrote about being alone.
1. A Troubled Teen

A/N: This is a second version of a Lord of the Rings story with me in it, except I went with the fellowship. Please review, and I may have a few chapters in early, cuz I had some of it written before I decided to turn uLord of the Rings: A New Journey/u into a story. Well, after you've read it, please review! Thanks. Bye!!  
  
========  
  
Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Ring My Story  
  
Chapter One: A Troubled Teen  
  
  
  
========  
  
A girl with long blonde hair sits in a tree deep in thought. She sighs a deep sigh. I wish I had adventure!!  
  
She thought. Life is no FAIR that way!! If only I there was a way to get to a place like..like Middle Earth!!! She jumped onto the ground and started to walk toward her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Annie, come inside!" someone called to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, mom!" Annie called back.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked to her house and went inside the back door. Then she went to her room on the second floor. When she got inside, she put on her robe, walked to her bed, and turned on a light. Then she took a book off of her nightstand, opened to a page, and started to read it. The book was The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
What if Frodo did exist?? She asked herself. I would definitely help him. And follow him.not to look like a stalker, though. But, just to get to know him better. And I would get to know the others, also. Maybe talk to Gandalf, and Boromi, and Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, and Merry.It's a good thing none of 'em are named Annie. Or else it would be confusing. I wish..I wish I could get to Middle Earth.  
  
At that moment, Annie heard something in her back yard. "What the." she said quietly. She put on her clothes: a pair of designer pants, a pink knit top, and a black leather jacket and went outside.  
  
========  
  
When she got outside, she heard the same noise she had heard before. It seemed to be coming from behind a bush.  
  
"Lily.." she said, referring to friends from school. "Adam.er, Teresa?? Someone?"  
  
She walked closer to the bush, hoping to see one of her friends. But instead, there was nothing. So she went behind the bush, and was just about to step onto ground, but instead dropped. She fell, and fell, and fell for what seemed like forever. And when she finally landed, she was not in her back yard. It wasn't even nighttime. It was morning. But she wasn't home. "What is this place??" she asked no one in particular. But when she saw people dancing and laughing, she knew what was going on. "How.why.how'd I get here??? I'm..I can't be. This is.it is Middle Earth!!" And it wasn't morning, wasn't even daylight. The sunshine she saw was actually lights.  
  
=========  
  
A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing this, so LIKE IT!! Just kiddin'! You don't have to like it. But review! I know it's short, but the next chapters will be longer. I promise. Bye!!! 


	2. MiddleEarth

A/N: This is the second chapter where Annie finds herself in Middle-Earth and meets everyone.. blah, blah, blah. Yah, you know. Anyway, I hope you like. Bye!!  
  
========  
  
Chapter Two: Middle-Earth  
  
========  
  
Annie walked around what seemed to be The Shire. She had no idea what was going to happen next, and didn't know where Gandalf or Frodo were. Maybe they're in Bag End, Annie thought. So with that made up, she decided to go to Frodo's house.  
  
Even though hobbits were staring at her clothes, and her, she went to see if Frodo was just finding out about Bilbo's leaving. Well, as she didn't expect, Frodo was going back to the party. She didn't see him at that moment, and when she finally did, she had to hide behind a tree. That was close, she thought. What if he saw me?? At that moment, she started to feel something she never felt before, not even when she had a crush on a boy from school. Shaking her head, she thought of the party. I'm gonna go!! She thought.  
  
========  
  
Okay, so Frodo found out about that Bilbo is gone, and that the ring he left is THE One Ring. Now I'm following them on their journey to Rivendell!! Annie told herself a while after the party ended. And then this is when.oh no!!  
  
Annie stood in the exact spot Sam and Frodo would meet any second. There.  
  
"Mr. Frodo??" she heard Sam call. "Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Frodo came around the corner.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Something Gandalf said," Sam answered.  
  
"What did he say??" Frodo asked nervously.  
  
"Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."  
  
"Sam we're still in The Shire. What could possibly go wrong??"  
  
At that, Merry ran into Sam, knocking himself and the other hobbit to the ground. Frodo just stood where he was, until Pippin ran into him. But not just Frodo. Annie had been standing right next to him, except hidden in the corn.  
  
"Frodo?" Pippin said. "Look Merry. It's Frodo Baggins."  
  
Sam pulled Pippin off of Frodo and helped his friend up. Then everyone spotted Annie.  
  
"Who are you??" Frodo asked her. She didn't expect he'd be the first to talk.  
  
"Umm.My name is Annie," the girl said, shy to the point that she wanted to run. But she stayed still.  
  
"How did you get here??" Sam asked. "Are you following us?" he asked in a sharper voice.  
  
"Well..no.in a way. But." Annie could only mutter those words.  
  
Then they all heard an angry voice screaming.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops again?" Sam asked Pip and Merry.  
  
Then they ran. Annie heard Pip and Merry talking about the food they took.  
  
"Yes, Pippin. What I'm trying to say is: He's clearly overreacting!!" Annie heard Merry say.  
  
Then as everyone but Sam looked over a cliff, wondering how to get away, Sam ran into everyone, causing the four hobbits and Annie to fall down the edge. It wasn't a long drop, but it got Krista's leather jacket dirty.  
  
"Will someone please get off of my leg?!?" Annie said.  
  
"Oh, that is your leg?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes. Now please get off."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Merry moved, making Annie's leg feel a lot better.  
  
"Thanks," Annie told Merry.  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"What? That was a detour; a shortcut," Merry told Sam.  
  
"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mushrooms!!!" Pippin said.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin went to where the mushrooms were. They started fighting over who would get them. Annie and Frodo walked a few feet and looked down the road.  
  
I remember this part, Annie thought.  
  
"Guys, I think we should get off the road," Frodo and Annie said together. They exchanged looks and smiled; Annie blushing light pink. Then the wind started to blow and Frodo suddenly looked scared. Annie saw it in his eyes.  
  
"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted.  
  
The four hobbits and Annie hid behind some tree roots. They waited for whatever Frodo sensed.  
  
Frodo watched as the black rider looked for the Ring Bearer- not knowing he was under him.  
  
Frodo!! Annie thought. He's gonna look at him and get scared! Then he's gonna try to put on the ring! What do I do?? Umm.I know!!!  
  
Annie put a hand on Frodo's shoulder to calm him. He looked the girl and smiled.  
  
I wish he would stop smiling at me, Annie thought, smiling back at Frodo. It makes me feel all frozen and I know I'm blushing whenever he smiles at me. He's 50 or 33, whatever they said. And for a hobbit, that is young! Not for me!! That's old!! Oh, my god!! I hope I don't like him! How come I can't control my feelings?!? And Pippin is funny, too! Why don't I like him!! Or Merry, or Sam?!? And why not their actors?!? No! I just had to like their characters; now in real life!! I hate my feelings!!  
  
Merry had had enough! He took some food from one of the hobbits, Maybe Pip, Annie thought, and threw it so the rider would go away. Then they all ran for it.  
  
========  
  
When they finally got tired enough to rest, it was getting dark.  
  
"What was that thing?" Pippin asked, lying on the ground.  
  
"That was a Nagzgul," Annie said. "It's looking for the ring bearer, and will never stop hunting you, Frodo. There are nine of them. Now do as I say and get down, everyone."  
  
They all ducked and waited for what Annie was talking about. Ten seconds later, like she said, a Nazgul came out of the darkness. The hobbits looked at Annie, wondering how she knew. When the wraith started to go toward them, Frodo spoke: "I need to get out of the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree."  
  
"Bucklebury Ferry," Merry suggested.  
  
Frodo nodded and everyone followed Merry. When Sam, Merry, and Pippin jumped over a fence, Frodo was being blocked by the rider.  
  
"Go under his horse!!" Annie yelled.  
  
Frodo nodded and ran under the black horse fast. The black rider hissed and chased after Frodo and Annie while they ran toward the ferry.  
  
"Frodo!! Annie!!" The three hobbits on the ferry screamed.  
  
They both jumped on the ferry just in time.  
  
"How far is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Brandywine Bridge," Merry answered, paddling. "Twenty miles."  
  
========  
  
A/N: Well, this certainly was a joy to write. Hope you like it. Review, review, review. Thanks. Bye!! Oh, and if anyone knows how to do italic, bold, and stuff, can you please tell me?? 


	3. The Prancing Pony Inn

A/N: I do not own NETHING, I am just borrowing the characters. And the story. And the lines. And the- Just kidding!! Hehe!  
  
========  
  
Chapter Three: The Prancing Pony Inn  
  
========  
  
When they got to Bree, it was raining and Annie's clothes were soaked. Frodo knocked on the gate. A man looked at the hobbits.  
  
"A hobbit," he said. "Four hobbits! And a...lady!? What are you here for?" the man asked kindly.  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo answered. "Our business is our own."  
  
"All right. It's my job to ask what you're doing. There's talk of strange folk abroad."  
  
When they got to the inn, Annie asked for Gandalf the Gray.  
  
"Gandalf?" asked the clerk. "Gandalf.....Oh, I remember! Long, gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."  
  
Everyone looked confused, everyone except Annie.  
  
"What are we going to do??" Annie heard someone ask.  
  
"Nothing," Annie said. The hobbits looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean??" Frodo asked the girl.  
  
"I mean there's nothin' t' do." Annie told the discouraged hobbits listening. "Gandalf won't be here for a while. He's......being delayed. By Saruman. The wisecrackin' jerk turned against us. Saruman, I mean."  
  
The hobbits pulled her to a table to talk.  
  
"How.....how do we know you are telling the truth?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well....you're just gonna have to believe what I tell ya," Annie told them.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Frodo nervously.  
  
"Well....I-" Annie started.  
  
They won't believe me, she thought. They really won't. What will I do?? Do I tell them??  
  
She looked at their faces. "I'll tell you later. But right now that man is staring at you, Frodo. Again."  
  
The hobbits looked at whom she was talking about.  
  
"Excuse me?" Frodo asked a waiter walking by. "Who's that man in the corner?"  
  
"Oh, him?" the waiter asked, looking at who Annie knew as Aragorn. "He's one of them Rangers. We don't know his name, but around here, he's known as  
  
'Strider'."  
  
"Strider," Frodo said as the waiter walked away.  
  
"Baggins?" Frodo and Annie heard someone say. It was Pippin. He had gone up to the bar to get another thing of ale: A pint.  
  
"Of course I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. Over there. He's my second cousin. Twice removed on his mothers side."  
  
That's all Annie heard. Now Frodo was walking over to Pippin to try and stop him from saying too much. Of course, Frodo tripped on someone's foot and fell. But Annie had forgotten about this, so there was nothing she could do. When Frodo hit the ground, the ring went flying from his hand. And when he tried to grab it, it accidentally went on his finger. He disappeared, and everyone gasped. Even Annie. She knew what would happen next. The Ringwraiths would see him and start coming toward Bree. The next time she saw Frodo, he was against a pole. Strider, or Aragorn, grabbed him. He said something that Annie couldn't hear, but she knew he was talking about 'Too much attention'. She also knew that he was going to bring him up to his room, talk to him, then the rest of the group would go up there to save him.  
  
That happened. And she followed them. The girl and the hobbits went to the door Frodo was in and screamed something to Aragorn. Annie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys, cool it," she said.  
  
"Well, you seen calm," said the ranger.  
  
"Of course. I'm not frightened by you, Strider."  
  
"....How old are you??"  
  
"Fourteen....why"  
  
"Just wondering...anyway, I know what hunts your friend."  
  
"So do we," answered Pippin.  
  
"How?" Strider asked the hobbit.  
  
Pippin pointed to Annie.  
  
"And how would you know, child?" Strider asked Annie.  
  
"Well.....it's a long story," Annie answered.  
  
"Yes.....how do you know everything?" Pippin asked.  
  
"About why Gandalf didn't come," Sam said.  
  
"And where the Ringwraith was," Merry added.  
  
"And that Pippin was telling everyone about my last name," Frodo added.  
  
"It's a long story," Annie answered all of them.  
  
"We have time," Frodo said.  
  
They got me, Annie thought. They got me good. I can't back out of this one. Tell the truth!  
  
She hesitated, then sighed. "Well, I was in my room and I heard a noise outside. When I went to go check what it was, I got pulled into Middle Earth. And the reason I.know a lot of stuff is cuz.....because....because this world is really a movie and book where I come from, and I've seen the movie like-"  
  
"Movie?" Frodo interrupted.  
  
Annie smiled at the nice hobbit, Frodo. ".....A movie is like drawings come to life in a moving motion, like how we are. Anyway, I've seen the movie five times."  
  
"Why should we believe you??" asked Sam.  
  
"She may be a spy from Sauron," Strider suggested, drawing his sword.  
  
"Spy from Sauron??" Annie said loudly.  
  
"Maybe she tells the truth," suggested Frodo.  
  
My hero, Annie though passionately.  
  
Everyone looked at the speaker.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam. "Why....how could you think that?"  
  
"Look at her clothes," Frodo ordered. "Have you seen any of those around Middle Earth? No. I haven't. And the way she talks. It's strange."  
  
"The way you guys talk is funny, too," Annie said to herself. Pippin heard her and looked at the girl.  
  
"I have not heard anyone speak like that before," Frodo continued.  
  
"Ooh!! I like Pippin's accent!" Annie said smiling.  
  
"What accent??" Pippin asked, confused.  
  
"That one!" Annie said laughing.  
  
"But what accent??" Pippin asked, still confused. "Guys, do you think I have an acce...Wait? What is an accent, anyway??"  
  
Annie laughed and answered, "An accent is a way of talking people, or hobbits according to Middle Earth, get from where they live. They usually learn from their parents."  
  
"Okay....." Pippin said, still slightly confused.  
  
"If what you say is true, maybe she can help us get to Rivendell," Frodo continued.  
  
"Uh.......I guess," Annie replied. "In the morning."  
  
========  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. The others will, HOPEFULLY, be longer. Well, review, and read my other story if U have not already. 


End file.
